


adult school trip

by Tenshifos



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Based on the CG from the onsen event, It's just Azuma realizing he's gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshifos/pseuds/Tenshifos
Summary: “You’re getting sappy in your old age, Sakyo-kun~”“Shut up,” he snaps, and the blush gets deeper.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	adult school trip

Azuma ties his hair up and takes a step out into the bath.

Ah, it’s peaceful, he thinks to himself, as he sinks further into the water. He’s out after their impromptu victory over the ping pong tournament, the feeling of warmth still fresh in Azuma’s mind. Not from the victory, but from the experience. Quite frankly, he’d held back tears at the prospect of friends who would go to such lengths solely for his happiness, and he was infinitely grateful to have each and every one of them.

The water ripples slightly next to him as Sakyo sheds his towel and climbs in, and Azuma greets him with a smile.

“So glad of you to join me, Sakyo-kun.”

“It was your invitation,” he grumbles, but he gently pushes the sake so it floats in Azuma’s direction. He wastes no time in pouring himself a cup, and he and Sakyo call cheers.

“Did you have fun?” He flirts, after downing the drink, and his companion clicks his tongue at him.

“I suppose I did. It’s not bad to do such things every so often, but this better not affect their performance tomorrow,” Sakyo grumbles, and Azuma can’t help but chuckle softly.

“If anything, this will rejuvenate them, I think,” he says, still smiling, and it absolutely warms his heart when the smallest hint of a smile fades its way onto Sakyo’s face.

“It better,” he says, but it has a gentle fondness behind it instead of the force he wanted. 

“There’s nothing like a bath after some exercise, hm?” Azuma asks, and he’s not sure if Sakyo notices him slowly inch closer.

“I guess. The sake is delicious, at least.” Sakyo takes another sip, and Azuma’s eyes lower to where his lips meet the cup. He’s constantly drawn to how lovely Sakyo is, but he’s quite aware the man isn’t the type for casual hookups, so he keeps the comment about how wonderful his body looks to himself.

“Is everyone still playing?” Azuma asks, distracting himself from his thoughts.

“Yeah. Honestly, those guys have way too much energy. Figures it’s gonna be gone in the morning when it’s time for work,” he complains, and Azuma laughs.

“Ah, would you rather go join them, Sakyo-kun?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Fufu, are we getting too old for that kind of excitement?” He teases, and Sakyo blushes. 

“It’s fine in small doses. I’m just… grateful they did something like that for us. We should get them some sort of gift, or something.”

“I’ll pitch in for drinks. Not sake, of course, but maybe some coffee milk?” Azuma hums, and he revels on how cute Sakyo’s face is when it’s red like this.

“That’s fine for high schoolers. I… Hope we get to share sake with them someday, though, since they shared something like this with us.”

“You’re getting sappy in your old age, Sakyo-kun~” 

“Shut up,” he snaps, and the blush gets deeper. 

Sakyo’s taking another sip, and they sit there in silence for a very long time. It’s not uncomfortable or awkward, it’s peaceful, and it makes Azuma feel warmth keep building in his chest completely separate from the heat from the onsen. He’s stuck again on Sakyo’s features, on his slender but still somewhat built body, on the sake-softened gaze of his eyes, on the adorable charm point of his beauty marks, and on the soft tint of his cheeks (that he’s partially responsible for). He’s just such a perfect package, Azuma can’t take his eyes off him. 

Sakyo catches him staring, and he pouts a little and turns away. It’s so endearing, and Azuma adores it.

His thoughts crash like a freight train. Adores? 

He _adores_ Sakyo? That’s not the sort of word he tends to use for his casual crushes, but the more he repeats it, the more it feels right.

He adores Sakyo.

Azuma feels his face warm up, and he’s grateful he can blame it on the sake.

He adores this man, this strange, beautiful yakuza man. It’s not just his appearance, either. He adores his frugality, he adores his drive, he adores his talent, he adores how much love Sakyo has for theatre…

“Yukishiro?”

“Y-Yes, Sakyo-kun?”

“Are you alright? Do I need to cut you off? You’re spacing out.”

“No, no, I’m okay… I was just thinking about how much fun I had today,” he smiles, his unfazed mask still firmly in place.

“Oh. I’m… Glad, Yukishiro. I had fun with you too,” he admits, very obviously due to how much sake he’s consumed. He’s got a genuine smile on his face, and love very quickly bubbles up in his chest.

 _I love you, I adore you,_ his brain repeats, and Azuma can feel his composure start to break.

“Well, I think I’m done for the night,” he says, climbing out of the bath, and he hopes he doesn’t sound as panicked as he feels. “Thank you for the drink, Sakyo-kun.”

“Alright. I’ll catch up in a bit, Yukishiro. Good night.”

“Good night,” Azuma says, and it takes him everything not to tack an “I love you” on the end of it.

It doesn’t stop him from murmuring _I love you, Sakyo-kun_ quietly to himself as he walks back to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> azuma's love for sakyo is vast and is only overshadowed by my love for azusakyo
> 
> twitter: tenshifos


End file.
